Hielo que derrite
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Mi vida,una rutina y un lamento continuo. De lo que pudo ser, pero no fue, ni de lo que será. O eso era lo que creía, hasta que me tope de golpe, con quien llegaría a cambiarla. / Relato en primera persona, Tamao cuenta algo más sobre su intimidad, y de cómo ella y Horo Horo, se enamoran.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo de siempre; Shaman King, no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Hielo que derrite.**

**Capítulo I; Bienvenidos a Hokkaido.**

Hace un par de años, nunca hubiese imaginado estar, como estoy ahora. Mientras el hombre que tanto amaba, caminaba feliz y embobado viendo a su esposa, yo iba unos cuantos pasos atrás, de la mano, con su hijo. El pequeño Hana, de cinco años, la mezcla perfecta de esos dos. No sé, el por qué decidí estar, hasta el día de hoy, viviendo bajo su techo, cuidando de su negocio, y de su hijo, como si fuese mío. Porque esa es la verdad, para el pequeño Hana, yo soy 'mamá Tamao'. Quizá, fue porque me enamoré de esa criatura apenas nació, o porque sinceramente los consideraba más que mis amigos, parte de mi familia. Porque temor a la señora Anna, no. Ya no.

No es que en fondo, hubiese albergado alguna esperanza con Yoh, ni deseado ser yo la que colgaba de su brazo, o que el niño que tomaba mi mano con fuerza, tuviera cabellos color rosa y no rubio. Es sólo que, a estas alturas, yo debería estar de novia. Pero eso estaba muy lejos de suceder, o al menos eso pienso. Desde que me volví una Okami, todos parecían temerme. Reconozco que, de la niña tímida y tranquila, poco queda, pero bien, no es hora de pensar en esas cosas, supongo.

En estos momentos, vamos saliendo del aeropuerto de Sapporo, Hokkaido. Pilika quedó en venir a recogernos, pues debemos llegar a la subprefectura de Ishikari, que es donde ella y Horo Horo viven, junto a algunos pobladores ainu del sector.

**- **_¡Hey, chicos, por aquí!-_

Oímos de pronto, la voz de la menor de los Usui. Nos encontramos con ella, estaba realmente cambiada; alta, muy alta, y una figura muy atlética. Parecía salida de una revista de modelaje. Tras los saludos correspondientes, que incluían, besos, abrazos, gritos, manos agitándose en el aire, nos guio hasta su auto.

_-No estamos muy lejos de nuestro destino- _Afirmó. _–Qué bueno que vinieron, ¿saben?, no le digan a mi hermano que se los dije, pero le hacen falta. Muchas veces está triste porque dice que Funbari es su hogar-_

_-Pues, Horo Horo sabe, que puede ir cuando desee. Siempre y cuando, esté dispuesto a trabajar para pagar su comida y hospedaje- _Sentenció Anna, como indiferente. Cosa que, en realidad no era novedad.

Yoh cargaba a Hana, que se había quedado tranquilo, afortunadamente. Debería estar cansado, pues durante el vuelo, no hizo más que berrinches, lo que provocó la molestia de varios pasajeros.

_-Vas muy callada Tamao, ¿te sucede algo?-_

_-No, no es nada. Solo que los aviones me marean un poco. Estás muy grande Pilika, y muy bonita. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?-_

_-¡Ay gracias! Pues tengo 20, ¿y tú? Tú también estás muy cambiada Tamao, ya no eres la niña flacucha de antaño, me encanta que te hayas dejado crecer el cabello, ¿Supongo que ya tienes novio, verdad?-_

Golpe bajo. Sin embargo, sabía que no era esa su intención, así que sonreí lo mejor que pude fingir. _–No recordaba que fueras mayor- _Reí _– Y no, no tengo novio-_

_-¿De broma? ¡Pero si est_ás _guapísima Tamao! ¿Acaso no piensan lo mismo chicos? – _Silencio -_ ¿Chicos?- _Pero no hubo respuesta, la familia Asakura, dormía plácidamente. _–Bueno, ni al caso. Te presentaré a algunos amigos, que estarían felices de tener una novia como tú – _Aseguró divertida.

Titubeé al dar una respuesta, pero quise parecer amable. _–Claro, no es una mala idea- _Y fue lo último que pude decir, pues a medida que nos adentrábamos en la subprefectura de Ishikari, mis ojos se ponían como platos, al ver tanta belleza natural. Los hermanos Usui, no habían dejado para nada de lado sus costumbres ainues. Siempre creí que, tras la muerte de su padre, Horo Horo y Pilika darían rienda suelta a su vida, pero al llegar al campo donde residen, me di cuenta de lo comprometidos que estaban con su aldea y su gente.

_-Esto es… ¡Pilika, este lugar es precioso!- _Argumenté, entre tartamudeos. Era increíble lo limpio que se respiraba el aire, lo transparente de las aguas del lago, el blanco inmaculado de las montañas.

_-¿Verdad que si? Mi hermano y yo nos hemos esforzado mucho por sacar este lugar adelante. Horo Horo se sacrifica día y noche como agricultor, y ayudando también a los demás aldeanos. Ya no es tan inmaduro como antes- _Y me dirigió una sonrisa, que la interpreté como pícara. _-¡Estamos llegando, ya despierten! Anna, Yoh, Hana- _Dijo emocionada.

Pilika detuvo el auto enfrente de, la que supuse, era su casa. Siempre imaginé que por pertenecer a una tribu autóctona, me vería enfrente de una choza de paja, o algo similar. Pero ésta, era una casa de madera, perfectamente bien construida, y muy grande. Había otras similares, pero muy alejadas unas de otras, por lo que supe que, todo ese gran terreno, pertenecía solo a los Usui.

_-Pasen, pasen, no sean tímidos- _Decía Pilika _–Yoh, Anna, el cuarto matrimonial será para ustedes, así que acomódense- _ Mientras les daba empujoncitos, para que entraran a la casa.

_-Gracias Pilika- _Dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa, mientras acarreaba las maletas.

Yo en cambio, no entré de inmediato. Me quedé embobada, viendo cómo un chico; alto y con un cuerpazo, trabajaba la tierra. El sol pegaba fuerte, así que no llevaba camiseta, lo que dejaba ver su espalda perfecta, y cómo unas perlas de sudor le empapaban. Tenía una gorra en la cabeza, como para protegerse del calor.

No estaba muy cerca, así que me sorprendió cuando dio la vuelta, dejando ver unos abdominales maravillosamente trabajados, y levantó la mano, como saludándome, al tiempo que se acercaba rápidamente. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar para cuando lo tuve en frente, mientras me seguía babeando por su cuerpo hecho a mano, hasta que se quitó la gorra; unos cabellos azules caían libremente sobre su rostro, desordenados, mojados en sudor. Al principio no pude reconocerlo, pero, cuando abrió la boca, lo supe.

_-Al fin llegaron, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Tamao!- _Me dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras yo me moría de vergüenza. En eso, salió Pilika.

_-Hermano, ve a darte una ducha. ¡Apestas!, ¿verdad Tamao? Apuesto que te da pena decirlo, pero eres de confianza, anda vamos, dile que se dé un baño-_

Yo aún estaba petrificada, no podía creer que el hombre que tenía en frente, era Horo Horo, de quien pensaba, era un baka de primera. _–Pierde cuidado, Pilika, estaba trabajando. Hola Horo Horo, es bueno verte haciendo cosas productivas- _Solté un poco más repuesta.

_-Tú, y tus comentarios tan atinados Pilika-_ Le dijo, sarcástico a la chica. –_Pero es cierto, saludaré a Yoh, Anna y Hana, y me daré un baño- _ Agitó su mano, haciéndome una mueca graciosa, y entró a la casa.

Sabía que Pilika me miraba raro, creo que notó mi sorpresa, rió alto diciendo _–Te dije que no es el mismo, bueno, mi hermano siempre ha sido atractivo, pero creo que te has llevado una sorpresa. Es el soltero más codiciado aquí-_

Yo solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza, pues mi mirada se había perdido, por donde había pasado él. No era posible, tuve un flechazo con…Horokeu Usui.

* * *

**¡Hoooola gente! Bueno, tras días, y días en los que no tuve inspiración, aquí está, el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic. Siento que los fans de HoroxRen, o RenxTamao, querrán matarme, pero la verdad, es que no lo siento en lo más mínimo xD, y es que los amo juntos! Horo Horo es tan azul, y Tamao tan.. pues tan rosa, que son complementarios.**

**Como aclaré en mi primer fic, no estoy en contra del yaoi, es sólo que desde que apareció Men, para mi Horo y Ren no son más, que amigos, bueeenos amigos.**

**Ren y Tamao, jamás me convenció, ni gustó.**

**Este fic, se lo dedico con cariño a mi nueva amiga 'neveristoolate'... sé que no querías que los pusiera juntos, pero creo que algo bastante bueno saldrá de todo ésto.**

**Abrazos para todos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ñ.ñ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II; Confidentes Nocturnos.**

Llevábamos exactamente cuatro horas en la casa de los Usui, y juro, que quise salir corriendo en más de una ocasión. Y no sólo yo, la señora Anna, también se veía muy molesta. Y es que Pilika no paraba de hablar, y no solo eso, sino que su tono de voz tan agudo, de verdad a veces resultaba desagradable.

La verdad, no recuerdo en qué momento el matrimonio Asakura, decidió venir hasta acá, yo sólo acepté la invitación que, tan "amablemente", me hizo la señora Anna. _'Tamao, nos vamos a Hokkaido, como hay cuatro días libres, quiero que vengas con nosotros. Hana se lleva muy bien contigo, además, las Hanagumi pueden hacerse cargo de Funbari Onsen'. _No quise chistar, no porque fuera mi obligación, sino porque realmente, pensé que salir de la rutina que llevaba en Tokio, me haría bien.

_-¿Tamao?- _Me sacó de mis pensamientos, la voz de Pilika.

_-¿Si?, disculpa Pilika, solo, estaba pensando. ¿Me decías?-_

Me quedó viendo con 'esa' mirada, la misma con la que me miraba durante el Torneo de Shamanes, cuando le conté que estaba enamorada de Yoh. _-¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? Estás bien rara Tamao. ¿Acaso aún no puedes dejar de pensar en mi hermano?- _Dijo, dándome un golpecito con el codo, y riendo de lo lindo.

_-Pilika, silencio, te pueden oír- _Le dije, avergonzada. _–Y no, no es eso- _Mentí, para salir del paso, pues la verdad, es como que me hubieran pintado al óleo a Horo Horo, en la parte interior de mis párpados. _–Es solo que, tengo hambre. ¿Quieres que te ayude con la cena?- _Y partimos a la cocina.

_-¡Ay, cómo extrañaba tu comida Tamao!, realmente nunca he olvidado lo bien que cocinas. ¡Más por favor!- _ Exclamaba Horo Horo, que, parecía comer tres veces más de lo que su cuerpo permitía, como siempre, lo cual, me hizo sentir muy halagada.

_-Es verdad, Tamao es muy buena cocinera. No sé qué sería de Funbari Onsen, sin ella- _ Esas palabras salieron de entre los labios de Yoh, tan naturales, que no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero al menos, ésta vez, pude disimularlo.

Después de cenar, los hermanos Usui, propusieron que saliéramos, ya que el cielo era tan limpio, que las estrellas podían verse claramente. Y no se equivocaban, comparado a los cielos de Tokio, Hokkaido era un lugar mucho más bello.

Para ser verano, la verdad es que estaba muy fresco, y me dio frío. Horo Horo se percató, y amablemente, me ofreció el poleron que llevaba atado a la cintura. _–Gracias- _Dije sinceramente _–Pero quizá deberías usarlo tú. Hace frío-_

Horokeu rio divertido, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera gracioso. _–Para mí, éste clima está bien, Pilika y yo, estamos acostumbrados a los veranos de acá, que son mucho más frescos que en Tokio, donde el calor es agobiante. Anda póntelo, te aseguro que te queda bien- _Y me guiñó el ojo.

¿Acaso me estaba coqueteando? No, no podía ser. Me puse el poleron y, como era de esperarse, me quedó gigante, pero estaba tibio, y era reconfortante sentir que esa tibieza, provenía del cuerpo de mi amigo. _–Me queda enorme- _Bromeé de buena gana.

Estuvimos buen rato afuera, hasta que Hana comenzó a quedarse dormido. Entonces decidimos que era hora de entrar. Como siempre, fui yo a hacerlo dormir, a mi cama, porque no dormía con sus padres, como estuvieron tanto tiempo lejos, se acostumbró a dormir conmigo. No me molestaba, pero tampoco tragaba mucho la idea, de que ninguno de los dos, hiciera un real esfuerzo por llevarse mejor, o de tener una relación más cercana con Hana. Y me era imposible no hacer la comparación, del matrimonio Asakura, y el matrimonio Tao. Jeanne y Ren, se peleaban por atender a Men. Comenzaba a creer, que verdaderamente, fue un error ser padres a los dieciséis.

Una vez dormido Hana, salí del cuarto. Me dirigí a la sala, para encontrarme con los demás, pero en el lugar, sólo estaba Horo Horo. Me ofreció una sonrisa, y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado. _–Los demás, ya se fueron a dormir. Bueno, al menos Pilika. Yoh y Anna, no estoy muy seguro- _ Y rio de su broma. Pero se percató de que, para mí, esta había estado lejos de ser graciosa.

_-Lo siento Tamao, no creí, que aún te dolía el tema- _ Dijo con real pesar, y bajando la mirada.

_-¿Eh?, no, no es lo que te imaginas Horo Horo, es sólo que…-_

_-Es solo que…¿Qué?- _Preguntó, y esta vez, tenía la mirada fija en mis ojos.

_-Es sólo que me parece injusto, que ellos lleven una vida tan relajada, mientras el peso de sus responsabilidades me las llevo yo. Verás, adoro a Hana, pero me da mucha pena, ver cómo sus padres sencillamente, a veces parecieran vivir en una burbuja. No estoy diciendo que no lo amen, pero sus hechos no dicen mucho tampoco- _

Horokeu me escuchaba atentamente, sopesando cada una de mis palabras. Tomó aire, y demoró bastante en contestar, supuse que quería escoger las palabras adecuadas. _–Ya veo. ¿Y es sólo eso, o es que aún amas a Yoh, y te apena verlos juntos?-_

Segundo golpe bajo del día. No sé, como fue que no me enfurecí, solo respire profundo antes de hablar. _–No, hace muchos años que estoy consciente de que ellos son un matrimonio, de que formaron una familia. Hana es el motivo que me apena.- _

_-¿Sabes Tamao? Creo que deberías dejar Funbari Onsen. Quizá es tiempo de regresar a Aomori. Ahí podrás olvidar todo, y dejarle la responsabilidad de cuidar de su hijo, a Yoh y Anna, que es lo que corresponde. Tú has hecho mucho por ellos. Entiendo que es para retribuir el hecho de que Mikihisa te cuidó y entrenó desde que eras pequeña, pero, ya es suficiente, estás sacrificando tu propia felicidad y eso no corresponde.- _

Las palabras de Horo Horo, sonaban como una sentencia. Las había dicho muy en serio, tanto, que hasta me dio la impresión de que compartía mi punto de vista. Se sintió muy bien que, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, alguien pensara en mí, para variar, preocupándose de lo que yo sentía. Era increíble pensar que esas palabras, salían de boca de Usui. Definitivamente, Pilika estaba en lo correcto. Ya no era tan inmaduro, y eso, me gustaba. No podía entender cómo es que, el shaman de hielo, podía tener un corazón tan cálido.

Asentí con la cabeza ante su última declaración _–Si, ya lo había pensado. Regresar a Aomori. Supongo que es una buena idea- _Suspiré _-¿Y tú Horo Horo, qué hay de ti? Pilika me dijo que aún estabas soltero- _Traté de cambiar el tema radicalmente, como jugando, pero caí en cuenta, de que había metido el dedo en la llaga.

_-Sí, bueno. Es todo un tema, Pilika insiste en que me consiga una novia, pero la verdad Tamao, es que aún no dejo de culparme por lo que le pasó a Damuko, y bueno, eso me impide, querer empezar alguna cosa con alguna chica. Creo que nunca podré perdonarme, incluso cuando ella ya lo hizo. No quiero enamorarme nuevamente, y hacerle daño a esa persona- _

Ahí estaba. El punto débil del chico; Damuko. No creí que algún día escucharía el relato nuevamente, pero así fue. Y parecía que, cada vez que lo contaba, le dolía más hacerlo. _–Estoy segura- _ Dije, con temor, pero Horo Horo me miraba y escuchaba atento _–Estoy segura de que Damuko querría que seas feliz- _Afirmé finalmente, muy segura de mis palabras.

Horo Horo se puso de pie _–También lo creo. Quizás llegue una mujer que me haga sentir lo que ella, algún día.- _Y la sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro. _–Gracias Tamao, por escucharme. Eres una chica genial. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ya se nos hizo muy tarde- _

Tenía razón. Eran las 3:30 de la madrugada.

* * *

**¡Buenas! Aquí, actualizando rapidito. La verdad es, que para ésta historia, me inspiré en un suceso que estoy viviendo. No literal, pero amo esa sensación de calidez, que produce cuando alguien que no esperas, llega de la nada, y cuida, de alguna forma, tu corazón dañado con el tiempo. ¡Ay pero qué cuuursi! jajaja, pero es la verdad u.u**

**Tatchan ekis****;Gracias por pasarte a leer mi nueva historia :) Y qué bueno que pienses, que ellos hacen una linda pareja. A mi se me hacen bien tiernos.**

**Angelika****;Que bueno que seas objetiva, y veas más la historia en si, que los personajes, no importa que odies a Tamao *0* Así que gracias por tu review también.**

**Y eso, sería, por hoy. Bueno, si es que no me baja la inspiración, y subo el tercer capítulo durante la noche.**

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III; Eres importante para mi.**

_-Hoy tienes una cara terrible. ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?- _Me preguntó la señora Anna.

Estábamos almorzando; yo, estaba con un sueño terrible, pues después de mi conversación nocturna con Horokeu, no pude quedarme dormida, pensando en todo lo que me había dicho. Trataba de buscar una respuesta fácil, para que no siguieran preguntando, pero alguien, se me adelanto.

_-Anda, no seas tímida, ya sé que te quedaste hasta tarde con mi hermano, los vi, cuando me levanté al baño. Claro, no quise interrumpirlos, pero no es justo que te lo guardes, si finalmente, somos amigos todos, ¿no?- _ Aunque de manera casi imperceptible, las palabras de Pilika, fueron dichas, en un tono bastante insinuante, lo que dejó lugar para dudas, dudas que tendría que aclarar.

_-¿Qué quieres decir Pilika?- _Preguntó Yoh, rascándose la cabeza, como signo de que no entendía nada _-¿Tamao, acaso te…Acaso te gusta Horo Horo?-_

Ese simple comentario, gatillo mi ira, todo el estrés, toda la presión de años, más las palabras dichas por Horokeu la noche anterior… Había sido suficiente, la sangre me hervía, creo que de haber tenido a Harusame en mis manos, hubiese decapitado a Pilika, por hacer ese comentario tan desubicado. _– ¡No, claro que no! Si nos quedamos hasta tarde, fue conversando, sobre cosas que… cosas, ¿bien? Sólo somos amigos, y como hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, se nos pasó la hora_ – Todas esas palabras y justificativos, salieron atropelladamente de mi boca, en una especie de grito. _– Y ya basta de esas intenciones de querer ligarme con alguien, Pilika, por favor ¿sí?- _Le pedí a mi amiga, cuando ya tomé un poco de aire y me calmé. No sé qué cara habré puesto, Yoh y Pilika, me veían con una cara del terror.

_-Cla…Claro Tamao, lo que digas. Lamento lo que dije, solo es una broma- _Se disculpó la chica de cabellos celestes.

_-Sí, Tamao, creo que definitivamente, no dormiste bien, estás muy irritable- _ Agregó Yoh, como siempre con esa sonrisa, que últimamente se me hacía boba.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decirme algo más, me puse de pie _–Tiene razón joven Yoh-_ Si, cuando le dirigía la palabra directamente, aún guardaba ese respeto _– Será mejor que vaya a dar un paseo, espero que no le moleste que lleve a Hana conmigo- _Alcé al niño en mis brazos, y salimos de la casa. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y su abrazo inocente, siempre me hacían sentir mejor. _–Mamá Tamao, eres la mejor, no estés enojada, por favor.- _Decía, mientras jugaba con mi cabello, tirándolo, o enredándolo.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que, alguien nos seguía, hasta que Hana comenzó a gritar _– ¡Mamá Anna!- _Me detuve en seco. Si la señora Anna, había ido tras de mí, no podía ser bueno. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos para encontrarme con ella. No me había fijado lo mucho que había caminado, la casa Usui, apenas era visible. Dejé a Hana en el suelo, el terreno no era peligroso, y había mucho verde; flores, árboles. Así que tuvo libertad para jugar. _– Dígame, señora Anna, ¿qué sucede?- _Pregunté, bastante curiosa.

_-Creo- _Comenzó a hablar un poco bajito _–Creo que sé, cuál es tu problema, y no es precisamente la falta de sueño- _Terminó la frase, con su expresión de siempre, nula. Sin embargo, no había terminado de hablar _– Si hay algo que yo deba saber, estaría bueno que me lo dijeras ¿No crees?, o ¿Es que acaso te parece mejor hablar tus cosas con alguien más?-_

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. De alguna manera, intuí que ya sabía lo que yo había conversado con Horo Horo… pero ¿Cómo?, por boca de él, imposible. Aun sabiendo que Horokeu, no era la persona más discreta, no pudo haber sido él, pues había salido muy temprano en la mañana, a entrenar un grupo de niños, no regresaría hasta la tarde. No quedaba otra… sólo, lo sabía, pero quería oírlo de mí. No sé por qué, pero la señora Anna, aún me intimidaba un poco, en algunas ocasiones, y ésta, era una de ellas. Cómo le molestaba que hablaran de ella, y de su marido, a sus espaldas.

_-Señora Anna, yo…- _Yo no sabía cómo, ni por dónde empezar. No quería que malinterpretara las cosas, pero sabía que era mi oportunidad para sacarme todo, y quizás, poder regresar a Aomori, a vivir tranquila. _–Lo siento, debí comunicárselo a usted primero- _ Y fueron las primeras palabras, que dieron paso, a una larga conversación, bueno, hasta ése momento, era un monólogo. Sabía que la señora Anna, no me interrumpiría hasta que acabara con mi relato.

Volví al pasado, le expliqué cómo había amado desde siempre a Yoh, cosa que, por supuesto ella ya sabía, y cómo me había sentido tan basureada, desde el momento en que ella, fue presentada como la futura señora Asakura. Asimismo, le dije sobre la gratitud que sentía hacia ellos, pero que eso no quitaba lo sola que me sentía. Mis ojos se humedecían cada vez más, y las lágrimas no paraban de salir, mientras le hacía ver lo mucho que me había encariñado con Hana, con Funbari Onsen, y con todos los amigos que había hecho, gracias a Yoh, y gracias a ella. También le hice ver, el error, que, según mi punto de vista, estaban cometiendo con el pequeño Hana. _–Y, bueno… es por eso que…- _Decía entre sollozos _–Es por eso que he decidido, que lo mejor para mí, es regresar a Aomori- _

Tras decir éstas últimas palabras, instintivamente cerré los ojos, como en el pasado, esperando la cachetada de la señora Anna, pero, muy al contrario, ella se me abalanzó encima, y me abrazó. Fue la primera vez, que sentía calidez de su parte. No es que haya sido siempre una bruja, digamos que teníamos algo parecido a la amistad, pero que se basada más, en una relación, jefe-empleado.

_-Lo siento, Tamao, de verdad, nunca pensé que así era como te sentías. Y tienes razón, Hana es mi hijo, y sin embargo, tú has cargado con la dura responsabilidad de cuidar de él, desde que eras sólo una niña- _Esas palabras, se notaba que las decía con toda sinceridad. Yo estaba sorprendida de escucharla, tan sensible, y tan auténtica _– A pesar de lo dura que siempre he sido contigo, eres mi única amiga Tamao. No quisiera que nos dejaras, pero si crees que estarás mejor de vuelta con la señora Kino y el señor Yomei, yo no te detendré_ _, solo te pido, que lo pienses muy bien- _

Me sentía tan liviana, al poder haber dicho todo. Pero mejor se sentía, que la señora Anna haya mencionado, que yo era su única amiga. A pesar de la falta de expresividad en sus gestos, ella ahora sostenía mis manos entre las suyas, y me sonreía, a su manera, claro.

_-Ahora dime… ¿Estás segura de que no te gusta Horo Horo? – _Preguntó, cambiando radicalmente el tema, y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. La pregunta salió en un tono muy juguetón, así que no pude molestarme. _–Lo digo, porque, me he fijado cómo lo miras, y a decir verdad, no está mal, digo, es un shaman fuerte, y ya es todo un adulto. También comprendo sus pensamientos, y su pasado doloroso, pero creo que podrías intentarlo.-_

Yo no cabía en mi sorpresa, ¿La señora Anna, y yo, hablando de un novio, para mí?, raro. Por decir algo. _– Bueno, la verdad es que me sorprendió verlo, tan… guapo, y bueno, creo que ha madurado, pude darme cuenta de eso en el momento que conversamos- _

_-Entonces ¿si te gusta?- _Insistió.

_-Creo- _Y esa era la verdad, pues, claro, a primera vista me había flechado, pero de ahí, a considerarlo como potencial novio, era otra cosa. Cosa, que podría plantearme seriamente.

La tarde comenzaba a caer, y caminamos de vuelta a casa, yo con los ojos hinchados, tanto llorar, y la señora Anna, con Hana en los brazos. Antes de entrar, ella me dijo muy bajito _–Esta noche, Hana dormirá con nosotros- _

Quizás, la señora Asakura, no era tan terca, después de todo.

* * *

**Hooolas! Bueno, primero, disculparme, porque no actualicé más temprano, escribí el capítulo durante la tarde, pero tuve problemas con la net, así que lo subo ahora. Ya comencé con el cuarto capítulo, la verdad es que tanía intenciones, de hacer éste fic algo corto, peeeeeeeeeero, como también dije, en mi fic anterior 'lo mío es irme por las ramas' :P so, creo que estirare el chicle un poco más. Pero no será tanto.**

**Anna Cecitzel de Tao; Que bueno, que hayas podido ver a Tamao, desde otro ángulo. Si bien, tampoco es mi personaje favorito, creo que ponerme en sus zapatos, y tratar de ver las cosas, como ella lo haría, me han hecho entender el porque de su caracter. Y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia. La verdad, siempre me cargó que Yoh y Anna le dejaran a su hijo, pero qué va,¿ ya está no?**

**Neveristoolate; ****Con cariño para ti pues! hahaha, bueno si, describí así, todo sexy a Horo, porque era imposible que estuviera feo, nunca lo fue, y de adulto menos. Y que va! yo ahora también quiero a Ren y a Horo para mi, insisto, seamos el harem xD**

**Angelika; Que entretenido, saber que sigues la historia aún. Beso! ;)**

**Bueno, por ahora me despido, besos y abrazos gente!**

**Nos leemos n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV; Primer Beso.**

"Otra noche sin poder dormir", pensaba en mi cuarto. Un tornado arrasaba en mi cabeza, tras todo lo sucedido éste día. Decidí, que lo mejor era levantarme, e ir a recorrer el lugar. No era peligroso, así que me puse el mismo vestido, pero ésta vez, cogí una chaqueta, por si enfriaba mucho la noche. Vi el reloj; apenas eran las 23.45. Traté de hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando abrí y cerré la puerta.

El cielo, estaba tan despejado, que la luna parecía que se me venía encima. Decidí encaminarme hacia el lago, seguramente, el reflejo de todas esas luces naturales en el agua, debían ser un espectáculo maravilloso. Hacía un poco de frío, en efecto, así que me puse la chaqueta, ya que esta vez, supuse que no estaría Horo Horo, para abrigarme.

A medida que me acercaba, noté que había una persona sentada a orillas del agua, lanzando piedras. Creí que era, algún otro poblador que, al igual que yo, había decidido a dar un paseo nocturno, y para no ser inoportuna, comencé a retroceder, eso, hasta que tropecé con algo, y me caí, haciendo un gran estruendo.

_-¿Estás bien Tamao?- _Bien, mis suposiciones eran erradas, quien me estiraba la mano, para ayudarme a que me pusiera de pie, no era nada más, ni nada menos que Horokeu. _-¿Estás bien?- _ Volvió a preguntar.

_-Sí, sí, lo estoy- _Respondí, al tiempo que tomaba su mano para pararme. _-¿Qué haces aquí Horo Horo?, creí que dormías- _

Me quedó viendo con gracia, como siempre, ¿acaso tenía cara de bufón o algo?, pero sus ojos negros y juguetones, me escrutaban de pies a cabeza ahora, y la verdad, eso me hizo sentir nerviosa. _–Qué raro que preguntes eso, yo podría decirte lo mismo, pero no va al caso. Sólo no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Apuesto que te pasó igual no?- _Y sonrió ampliamente, como siempre. Pero ésta vez, no me pareció estúpida, sino encantadora.

_-Tengo demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. Creí que venir al lago, me ayudaría a encontrar algunas respuestas- _Entonces, procedí a contarle todo lo transcurrido durante el día.

El chico no cabía en su sorpresa, al parecer, mi relato lo dejó con la boca abierta. _–Vaya, que Anna haya comprendido a alguien, es algo totalmente nuevo para mí. Supongo que no es tan bruja, después de todo- _Y volvió a derretirme con su sonrisa. _– Y si ella 'te dio el visto bueno' ¿Qué tanto debes pensarlo Tamao?- _

_-No es tan fácil Horo Horo- _Y se me quebró la voz _– Es que no imagino mi vida sin Hana, sin el joven Yoh, sin la señora Anna, sin mis amigos… sin… - _'ti', iba a decir. No sé porque, en realidad, hubiese sido algo bastante estúpido, apenas llevaba dos días en su casa, y de pronto, ¿ya estaba enamorada de él? No, eso no existe. O eso pensaba, hasta ahora.

Si bien la frase quedó incompleta, él no me animó a terminarla, gesto que agradecí, entonces, secándome las tontas lágrimas que corrían nuevamente por mi rostro, traté de sonreír. _- ¿Y tú, también necesitabas aclararte algunas dudas, que estabas aquí, lanzándole piedra al lago?- _

Dio un largo y profundo suspiro. _–La verdad… sí. Sobre lo que, tú ya sabes. Damuko, y mi felicidad- _

_-¿Y qué pensaste al respecto?- _No entiendo por qué, pero sentí la imperante necesidad, de que me entregara más información, quería detalles de sus sentimientos, y de qué pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos.

Horokeu me quedó viendo, algo extrañado _– Que estás en lo correcto. Llevo años castigándome, por algo que, en realidad, no fue totalmente culpa mía, al menos. El alma de Damuko está en paz, y es hora de que yo esté en paz conmigo mismo también.- _Y pude ver, cómo sus ojos se humedecían _-Pero tú, fuiste la única capaz de hacérmelo ver de ese modo, por eso, te doy las gracias Tamao, tus palabras fueron de gran ayuda-_

_-No… No es nada Horo Horo, la verdad es que sólo hago, lo que una amiga haría; hacerte ver la realidad- _

_-¡Pero claro que significa mucho! Tamao, toda tu vida, has vivido pendiente de los demás, siempre te postergas, y yo no he sido la excepción- _Y bajó la mirada.

_-Lo hice, porque significas mucho para mí – _Afirme, sin temor, pero tenía un nudo en el estómago.

Entonces los ojos llorosos de Horokeu, se clavaron en los míos._- ¿Podrías repetir, lo que acabas de decir?- _

¡Ay no!_ , _¿Qué acaso, de verdad no me oíste?, fue lo que pensé, pero no quise arruinar el momento, que era bastante comprometedor, pues, note que casi inconscientemente, nuestra distancia corporal, se había reducido a nada en esa última frase. _–Que significas mucho para mí. Pero, por favor, no me vayas a malinterpretar, es sólo que… estás tan cambiado, estás… Sólo, no me pidas más explicaciones- _Bien, eso se oyó como una declaración a medias. Que no era lo que quería lograr, precisamente.

Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de su boca _–Te entiendo, ¿sabes? No te vayas a asustar con lo que estoy a punto de decirte, pero… aunque lleves aquí dos días, siento que, hay algo especial, digo… por lo menos eso es lo que me pasa a mí. Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, pero creo que no podía callármelo más tiempo.- _ Y volvió a agachar la mirada, como si fuese un cachorro, que hizo algo malo, y esperaba un castigo.

Sabía que no era momento de decir algo, me lo decía mi instinto. Nunca había estado en esas circunstancias, se me hacía muy tierna la escena, todo era como si la naturaleza lo hubiera planeado, y sería una estúpida de no aprovecharlo. El problema era, que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Mis manos estaban empuñadas en mi vestido, entonces recordé una escena de película romántica, y quise imitarlo.

Con mis manos tomé su rostro, y logré que sus ojos, negros como el ónix, se encontraran, nuevamente, con mi mirada fucsia. Me acerqué un poco más, para estar frente a frente con él, pegué mi frente a la suya. Podía respirar el aire que él exhalaba en ese momento. _–A mí me sucede lo mismo, esto es muy extraño y no quiero que…- _No alcancé a terminar mi idea, porque sentí unos hambrientos labios, devorar los míos. No era el beso tierno, del que hablan en los cuentos, éste era más bien algo brusco, desesperado. Pero me gustaba, me gustaba mucho, y no dudé en responderlo, aunque no estaba segura de lo que hacía, pues nunca había besado a nadie.

Cuando sentí que me faltaba el aire, me separé un poco, y ninguno dijo nada, yo sólo sentía arder mi cara. _–Veo que aún queda algo de la tímida Tamao- _ Hubo risas de ambos en ese instante, entonces, sin dejarme abrir la boca me dijo _–Puede que no funcione, pero, ya que yo te gusto también, podríamos… ¿intentarlo?- _

Y ahí estaba, esa mirada inocente y juguetona, característica de quien fuera el hombre que tenía en frente, unos años atrás. _–Veo que, también queda un poco del antiguo Horo Horo. Pero creo que me gusta también así- _Nuevamente hubo risas, que terminaron en otro beso.

Una vez, de vuelta en casa, le quedé viendo _-¿Y ahora, qué?- _Yo me refería a qué íbamos a decirle a los demás, pero la verdad es que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

_-Pues, podrías dormir conmigo- _Dijo, en un tono muy lúdico _–No te lo había querido decir, pero, estás que ardes Tamao- _Esas palabras me dejaron estupefacta, pero no podía recriminarlo, pues a mí me sucedió lo mismo.

_-Eres un maldito pervertido- _Le conteste en tono de broma _–Tu también lo estás, pero creo que necesito dormir. Así que, por ésta noche, paso.- _ Le di un beso rápido en los labios, y me fui a la cama.

* * *

**Hoola nuevamente mis fieles lectores :'D este ha sido el capítulo del día. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, porque lo escribí con mucho sentimiento y cariño.**

**Personalmente estoy conforme con como va avanzando el fic, así que si tienen algún consejo, o reclamo, me lo hacen saber ok?**

**Gracias infinitas a los que dejan review.**

**Nos leemos mañana, besos! ñ.ñ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V; Amiga especial.**

Desperté con el mejor de los ánimos ésta mañana. Y cómo no, con todo lo que viví anoche. Esperaba ser, precisamente a Horokeu, a quien me encontrara al entrar al comedor, pero no estaba. Recordé que era sábado, y como él no trabajaba los fin de semana, seguramente dormiría hasta muy tarde, después de todo, en parte seguía siendo un holgazán.

En su lugar, Yoh y la señora Anna, estaban sentados, al parecer estaban esperando que hiciera acto de presencia. Tener la vista de ambos fijas en mí, me incomodó bastante, así que tomé asiento en frente de ellos, y como siempre, agache la mirada. _–Buenos días, joven Yoh, señora Anna- _ Salude.

_-Buenos días- _Me saludaron al unísono. Sus voces no eran parcas, pero sí, me extrañó esa falta de emotividad en el tono de Yoh, no era típico de él.

_-Tamao, estás en todo tu derecho de enojarte conmigo, pero- _Comenzó la señora Anna, haciendo una pausa corta, para suspirar _–me pareció pertinente, el contarle a Yoh, nuestra charla de ayer. Después de todo, es mi esposo, y si vas a marcharte, merece saber las razones correctas- _

¡Cielos! Quería hacer un hoyo y enterrarme, que me tragara la tierra, si la señora Anna le había contado TODO a Yoh, era TODO, inclusive los sentimientos que había albergado hasta hace sólo un corto tiempo hacia él. Sin embargo, ella estaba en lo correcto, finalmente, ellos eran un matrimonio, y yo la allegada, por lo tanto, de marcharme, ambos debían saber la verdad. Sentí como mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al instante, pero no tuve oportunidad de hablar.

_- Tranquila, no hablaremos en detalle de eso, sólo… quería disculparme contigo Tamao, creo que nunca pensé que al llevar yo una vida sin preocupaciones, estaría lastimándote. En serio que lo lamento. Y concuerdo mucho con Anna, en que si quieres regresar a Aomori, eres libre de hacerlo, pero… La verdad es que no sabremos que hacer sin ti en Funbari Onsen, y bueno…- _ Realmente Yoh, le estaba dando mucha vuelta al asunto, pero agradecí infinitamente, que no me hiciera preguntas, o que tocara 'el tema'.

_-Lo que queremos es hacerte una propuesta- _Lo interrumpió impaciente, la señora Anna _–Queremos que te quedes con nosotros, y sigas siendo quien maneje nuestro negocio, pero, te pagaremos…- _"Bien, ¿acaso que me den techo y comida no es suficiente paga", pensé, pero no iba a interrumpirla, pues aún no terminaba de hablar _–Te daremos un sueldo, así, no tendrás que vivir con nosotros, podrás rentar un departamento, vivir sola, y hacer tu vida, a tu manera, tendrás un horario, bueno, como en cualquier trabajo normal-_

No era una mala propuesta, para nada, de hecho, era magnífica. Así, no tendría que cargar con tantas responsabilidades, y al mismo tiempo, permanecer cerca de ellos, y de mi amado Hana. _–Yo, pues_, es _una gran idea, gracias. Pero creo que de igual manera, debo pensarlo- _Recordé que Horo Horo me había pedido un 'intento' de 'algo' ¿Y si me pedía que me mudara con él a Hokkaido?

_-Por supuesto, tómate el tiempo que necesites, Tamao- _Me dijo Yoh, mientras se levantaba del lugar, ya que Hana exigía la presencia paterna, llorando desde la habitación.

A la hora del desayuno, mientras todos estábamos ya comiendo, un perezoso, despeinado y soñoliento Horokeu hizo aparición. _–Buenos días- _ Saludó en un bostezo. _–Buenos días- _Saludamos todos. Yo no pude evitar sonreír alegremente, como si no lo hubiese visto en días. Pero esa alegría, ya se transformarían en vergüenza, cuando, con su mano, Usui jugueteó con mi cabello, y me besó la mejilla _–Buenos días cerecita- _¡Ay no, no es cierto! ¿Acaso acababa de llamarme 'cerecita'?

Quienes no pudieron contener la risa, lógicamente, fueron Yoh y Pilika _-¿Y eso que fue?- _Preguntó Yoh, con mucha curiosidad, entre las risas. –_Sí, contesta_ _hermano, creo que todos queremos saber- _Le dirigí una mirada asesina a Horokeu, pero como siempre a él no le importó en lo más mínimo, y uniéndose a las risas, dijo muy resuelto _–Anoche Tamao y yo nos besamos- _ No sé por qué, pero cuando lo dijo, sonó tan natural, que se me quitaron las ganas de matarlo, entonces, hasta el pequeño Hana se unía a la fiesta _-¡Mamá Tamao tiene novio, mamá Tamao tiene novio!-_

_-¡Horo Horo!- _Le dije, con el rostro, como una verdadera cereza. Creo que, acababa de comprender, el por qué de ese apodo.

_-Pero si no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad amigos?-_ Les preguntó. Todos negaron con la cabeza. Y bien, después de eso, preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas, que si ya éramos novios, que si cuántos hijos queríamos tener, y bla, bla, bla. Yo sólo quería que el desayuno terminara pronto, tenía la boca seca de tanto contestar, y mientras Yoh sonreía y nos felicitaba, Pilika estaba hiperventilada, planeando el matrimonio de su hermano _'Tamao es una maravilla que seas mi cuñada', _me decía una y otra vez. Y la verdad, es que ni siquiera le teníamos un nombre a eso que había sucedido de la nada, digo, es obvio que había algo intenso, y bonito, pero no era, una relación formal tampoco. La señora Anna, parecía indiferente como siempre, pero me dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, así me quiso decir, que estaba feliz por mí.

Durante la tarde, Horokeu me invitó a dar un paseo, a solas. En el camino, nos encontrábamos con el resto de los aldeanos, algunos, me miraban con mucha curiosidad, puesto que, por mis rasgos y mi color de ojos y cabello, era demasiado obvio que no era una ainu, como ellos. _-¡Vaya Usui! Qué extraño verte con una chica del brazo, y una tan hermosa, por lo demás- _Le dijo uno, que al parecer, le tenía mucha estima, pues se saludaron con mucha camaradería. _–Sí, ella es una amiga muy especial- _Contestó. Su respuesta me dejó perpleja. En casa había dicho con mucha soltura, que nos habíamos besado, que no tenía nada malo, pero delante de los demás yo era ¿su amiga especial? ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Pero no quise preguntar, y la verdad, es que me descubrí bastante idiota pensando en eso, puesto que, efectivamente, en ningún momento, me ha pedido que seamos novios. _–Pues a mí me parece una falta de respeto Usui, las mujeres solteras de la aldea, estaban todas listas para que escogieras a una de ellas, después de todo, es importante mantener el linaje de nuestra tribu, y tu, te vas con otra- _Esas palabras, salieron de la boca de un hombre mayor, que en verdad se veía muy molesto. Pero Horokeu, le resto importancia al asunto _–Mire viejo, entiendo lo que me quiere decir, pero usted no se meta en mi vida ¿sí?, hace tiempo que esas antiguas tradiciones no significan nada para mí, así que, si le busca un marido a su hija, no soy el único soltero de por aquí- _Bufó, y me tomó del brazo nuevamente, y caminamos rápidamente, para alejarnos lo más posible.

Yo entre mi sorpresa ante aquella respuesta, sólo atiné a decir _– Te pareces Ren, cuando dices esas cosas, sobre las tradiciones familiares, creí que él era el único que las odiaba- _Los dos reímos de buena gana, recordando a su entrañable amigo Tao. _–Sí, supongo que hasta del chino ése, se puede aprender algo- _

De pronto, nos vimos en un bello campo de flores, yo estaba encantada, con los colores y el aroma que ahí se respiraba, entonces, fui yo quien se lanzó al cuello de Horo Horo, y busqué sus labios con desesperación. Él no pareció sorprenderse y se dejó caer en el suave suelo, quedando yo arriba de él, rozando peligrosamente, cierta parte de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, eso no me detuvo, mis manos jugueteaban con su piel, debajo de su ropa, pude acariciar su tan bien formado torso, sus brazos grandes y fuertes. Los besos se hacían cada vez más profundos y apasionados, pero cuando noté que la excitación se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, decidí que era suficiente. _–Será mejor, que volvamos a casa- _ Le dije, recuperando la compostura, y poniéndome de pie. Horo Horo, me quedó viendo con un puchero _–Qué malvada eres. Está bien, pero para la próxima, no te dejaré ir, tan fácilmente- _Yo le guiñé el ojo, _–Seguramente ya nos esperan para la cena- _Y caminamos de vuelta.

* * *

**Hooooolas gente fiel xD bueno, primero que nada, quiero disculparme, por no actualizar ayer, pero les juro que tuve un muy buen motivo; lo que sucede, es que al menos en mi país, el domingo se celebra el día de las madres, entonces, mi pequeña retoña (sí, para los que no saben, soy mamá de una nena de 5 años) participaba en el acto de celebración de tal día en su colegio. Regresamos bien tarde a casa, y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de escribir.**

**Pero bueno, éste fic me ha salido muy rápido y natural, así que aquí está el capítulo correspondiente al día de ayer, y ya durante la tarde, vuelvo a actualizar. Promesa!**

**No respondere reviews por éste medio, ya que lo hago personalmente, a todos.**

**Bueno, nos leemos. Besos y abrazos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI; Consecuencias de la curiosidad.**

Estaba en mi cuarto, dispuesta a ponerme el pijama. No dejaba de pensar en las mil sensaciones que tuvo mi cuerpo esa tarde, quería sentirlas de nuevo, quería más de Horokeu. Fue así, como salí de mi habitación, a ver qué estaría haciendo él en su cuarto. Encontré la puerta abierta, así que asomé la cabeza, pero para mi sorpresa, él no se encontraba ahí. Entré al lugar, para encontrarme con la cama aún hecha. Suspiré. Supuse que quizás había salido, así que giré en mis talones para ir a dormir.

_-Cerecita, ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?- _Mi cara se tornó rojo intenso, al tener al frente a Horo Horo, luciendo su escultural cuerpo, cubriendo sus partes íntimas sólo con una toalla bien atada a la cintura. _–Me daba un baño. ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿necesitas algo?- _Yo me había quedado muda, verlo ahí, la piel húmeda, las gotas de agua que caían desde su cabello desordenado, recorriendo su rostro, y perdiéndose en su torso y abdomen, me dejaron, como el primer día; babeando. Era demasiado obvio, lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todo, y ¿qué de malo con eso?, después de todo, ya tengo 19 años, mis hormonas hace bastante tiempo que comenzaron a hacer efecto. Horokeu pareció adivinar aquello, y de golpe cerró la puerta, y la aseguró. _-¿Acaso, vienes a terminar lo que comenzaste ésta tarde?- _

Con gran brusquedad, me arrojó a la cama. No sé, con exactitud, en qué momento se había deshecho de mi ropa, pues estaba ahí, debajo de él, sólo con mi ropa íntima. Sentía sus manos recorrer ansiosas, todo mi cuerpo, cada curva, apretándome, y sin dejar de besarme nunca. Peleó con el broche de mi sostén, hasta que éste cedió, dejando al descubierto, mis dos encantos. Horo Horo estaba embobado viéndome _–Preciosa- _ fue lo único que dijo, antes de atacar uno de mis senos con su boca, mientras que con una de sus manos, masajeaba el otro. De mi boca salían gemidos; estaba loca por él, sólo deseaba que esa sensación, no terminara nunca, aunque lo mejor, estaba por venir.

De pronto, en un movimiento muy ágil, sus manos se deslizaron por mis caderas, quitándome la braguita, comenzó a besarme todo el cuerpo, jugueteando con sus dedos, en mi húmeda intimidad. Yo sólo podía emitir palabras entrecortadas, y gemidos que, al parecer, aumentaban más y más sus ganas.

Le quité la bendita toalla de la cintura, dejándonos a ambos, en la misma situación de desnudez. Dirigí una de mis manos a su 'amigo' y comencé a jugar con él, lo que hizo que mi chico, emitiera un ronco y sonoro gemido, que fue como música para mis oídos.

La situación no daba para más, entonces, Horo Horo se acomodó entre mis piernas, y se adentró en mí, de una sola embestida. Solté un gritito de dolor, ya se había quedado con mi virginidad _–Lo siento, ¿te lastimé?- _Y ahí estaba, otra vez, esa mirada de cachorro. _–Está bien, no te preocupes, solo, no te detengas- _ Le aseguré, con la respiración entrecortada. Y, para hacérselo saber, hice un meneo con mis caderas, y eso, pareció volverlo loco.

Sus embistes, se hacían más rápidos, más profundos cada vez, entonces, de pronto, sentí como mi interior se contraía bruscamente. Enterré mis uñas, en la ancha espalda de mi compañero _-¡Kami!- _ grité entrecortadamente, al sentir el primer orgasmo de mi vida, de la mano de quien fuera, prácticamente un amigo de infancia. En pocos segundos, Horokeu, al igual que yo, tocaba el cielo, dejando escapar un bufido, mientras sus fluidos escurrían en mi interior.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, él me beso la frente, y yo me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. _– No te vayas a tu cuarto- _Me dijo cuando vio, que me puse de pie. _–Pero, se van a dar cuenta- _Espeté, algo molesta _-¿Y eso qué tiene Tamao?, ya no eres una niña, duerme conmigo ésta noche- _Tenía razón, ¿qué clase de momento había sido ese, si pensaba irme como una fugitiva? Además, estaba muy cansada, así que me metí a la cama, nuevamente. Horo Horo nos tapó con las cobijas. _–No puedo creer que tengas que irte mañana, Tamao- _En ese momento, yo esperaba algo como, una petición de que me quedara con él, ahí en Hokkaido, pero nada pasó. Me enfadé un poco, pero quizá me lo diría en la mañana.

Cuando desperté, no sentía el pesado brazo de Horo Horo. Me desperecé, y en la mesita de noche, había una nota. _'No puedo aceptar que te vayas, te amo Tamao, perdona por no decírtelo a la cara". _Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y los ojos se me humedecieron al instante. Me vestí, y cuando salí de la habitación, estaban Yoh, Pilika y la señora Anna desayunando, mas Horokeu, no se encontraba ahí. _-¿Y Horo Horo?- _Pregunté con una notoria histeria. Todos me quedaron viendo, seguramente ya sabían lo que sucedió anoche, la discreción durante el acto, no había sido la especialidad de ninguno de los dos.

_-Mi hermano dijo, que tenía cosas que hacer, salió temprano. Dijo que quizás no alcanzaba a despedirse- _Me dijo Pilika, con un poco de pesar.

No quise preguntar más. En el baño, lloré amargamente, porque no entendía su comportamiento. Quizás, algo le había molestado, o quizás, simplemente yo sí era, en efecto, tan sólo una amiga especial. Lo que no comprendía, era ¿Para qué todo ese rollo de Damuko, aquella noche en el lago?, ¿Acaso no tenía vergüenza, de usar el nombre de una persona fallecida, para sus propósitos? Porque para mí, en éste momento, Horokeu Usui, me había seducido, para lograr acostarse conmigo. Y yo, que se la di tan fácil.

_-¿Tienes tus cosas listas?- _Yoh me preguntaba, para llevar las maletas al auto, restaban unas horas para el vuelo, y a la señora Anna le gustaba siempre, estar con tiempo de sobra en el aeropuerto. _–Si joven Yoh, gracias- _Contesté muy desanimada. _–Lo lamento, Tamao, sé que te gustó Horo Horo, y la verdad, es que no entiendo porque no está aquí para decirte adiós, al menos- _Agradecí el gesto, pero ahora sí que estaba dispuesta, a volver a Aomori.

Durante el trayecto, todos íbamos callados, bueno, menos Hana, lógicamente, siempre tenía que buscar un motivo para llorarle a Yoh, ésta vez, era por unos dulces que la señora Anna, no quiso darle. Mientras tanto, yo maldecía mentalmente todo lo sucedido el fin de semana; haberme creído sus palabras, haber confiado en su estúpida sonrisa, en caer rendida ante esa mirada de cachorro triste. ¿Madurado? Definitivamente, si Horkeu había cambiado, había sido para mal, por lo menos antes, no se aprovechaba de las personas que lo querían.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Sapporo, y Pilika decidió acompañarnos, hasta que abordáramos el avión de regreso a Tokio. Faltaban aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos, y ya había que embarcar. Comenzamos a despedirnos de la menor de los Usui, mientras ella nos decía una y otra vez, entre abrazos, que debíamos volver cada vez que quisiéramos, porque Hokkaido, también era nuestra casa. _–Mi hermano es un baka, se arrepentirá Tamao- _Me dijo, por lo bajo, mi amiga.

_-¡Tamao, espera!- _No era posible, esa voz… era de Horo Horo. Todos volteamos a ver, y en efecto, ahí estaba ese baka, con un ramo de flores enorme y de variados colores. Flores que eran… del campo donde habíamos estado, la tarde anterior. _–¿Qué haces aquí, exactamente?- _Bufé con mi rostro asesino. _-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?, ¿Acaso no leíste mi nota?- _ Enmarqué mi mirada, y noté que él se asustó. _–Sí, pero le dijiste a Pilika, que quizás no alcanzabas a despedirte, entonces, asumí que sencillamente, lo de anoche fue…- _No terminé mi frase, porque la señora Anna, se había adelantado, cacheteando el rostro de Horo Horo, dos veces. _–Nunca, y óyeme bien, nunca, le hagas daño a Tamao, o te arrepentirás- _Nadie creyó, que eso en verdad sucedió, aunque haya sido real.

Sobando sus adoloridas mejillas, con una mano, con la otra, me extendió el ramo de flores, y dijo muy bajito _–Pues, lo que le dije a Pilika, fue una bromita, ¿en serio creíste que todo era un juego?, te quiero Tamao, es en serio. Me retrasé porque camino al campo, para recoger tus flores, había un grupo de niños jugando, y uno se accidentó, eso es todo- _ Y puso, nuevamente, esa mirada de cachorro, que en éste momento, no se me hacía estúpida.

No hubo beso de telenovela, es más, ni siquiera hubo un beso. Tampoco el resto de los presentes soltó un '_ohhh'_, cuando acepté las flores. Sólo estaba yo, despidiéndome de la familia Asakura. Me dio pesar, claro, pero ahora, y quizás por mucho tiempo, mi hogar, estaba en Hokkaido. Aunque, eventualmente, tendría que viajar a Tokio, a buscar mis cosas.

* * *

**Y fiiiin!**

**:D Bueno, como les prometí, aquí está el último capítulo de éste fic. Me gustó mucho el resultado, como ya había dicho, a la hora de escribirlo, todo se me dio natural, y rápido. Creo que, definitivamente, amo a esta parejita, pues estoy conforme con el final. **

**No quise que pareciera el típico de telenovela, donde los hombres dicen 'Por favor, no te vayas, yo te amo!' Porque, eso, no es muy de Horo, así que, nada.**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer, y más aun dejar review.**

**Ya tengo lista la idea para mi siguiente fic, así que pronto nos leemos nuevamente.**

**Beso para todos! ñ.ñ**


End file.
